


The girl who had everything

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, traincrash



Series: 4 левел, мини [7]
Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все помнят, чем заканчивается диснеевская "Русалочка" — Принц Эрик поцеловал Ариэль, к ней вернулся голос и жили они долго и счастливо. Но что, если на дворе конец двадцатого века, и Эрик — не принц, а обычный восемнадцатилетний парень, которому совершенно не нужна немая малолетка? Что случится в нашем неромантичном мире с не способной говорить и не понимающей элементарных вещей девочкой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who had everything

**Author's Note:**

> Автор знает, что оригинальная сказка Андерсена – датская, но в мультфильме страна проживания Эрика не называется.

С твердой земли дом Эрика больше не кажется дворцом. Ариэль загоняет беспокойство поглубже и стучит в дверь.  
  
Эрик открывает ей сам, и он не рад ее видеть, он, кажется, вообще ее не узнает.  
  
— Эрик? Почему у нас на пороге голый ребенок?  
  
Она не ребенок, хочет сказать Ариэль, она принцесса — но голоса у нее больше нет.  
  
— Клянусь, мам, я ее в глаза раньше не видел! — И страх в его голосе ранит больше, чем превращение в человека.  
  
Ее впускают в комнату и заворачивают во что-то большое и теплое, и женщина (мать Эрика? Раньше Ариэль думала, что эти люди — его слуги, но она начинает подозревать, что Эрик вовсе никакой не принц) подносит к уху короткую толстую палку, от которой тянется витая водоросль к странной формы камню.  
  
Ой! Какая же она глупая! Это же Человеческие Вещи! Ариэль с любопытством разглядывает комнату — здесь так интересно! Она никогда не видела столько Человеческих Вещей разом. Назначение некоторых угадать нетрудно — вот на этом сидят, а на это — ставят еду, а вот этот большой «камень» с выпуклой гладкой поверхностью, наверное, служит вместо зеркала.  
  
— Полиция? У нас в доме чужой ребенок, с ней, видимо, что-то случилось. Девочка лет пятнадцати (ей шестнадцать! — возмущается Ариэль), почти без одежды, мокрая и не говорит ни слова!  
  
Ариэль замечает на полу вещь, про которую ей рассказывал Скаттл — блестящую штуку с длинной ручкой и тремя зубчиками. Она подымает ее и начинает расчесывать — вот видите, я знаю! — некрасиво обвисшие волосы.  
  
— Господи! Она сумасшедшая! — испуганно шепчет женщина. Ариэль смотрит на нее удивленно — что-то не так? — Она вилкой причесывается! Приезжайте скорее!  
  
Ариэль роняет «вилку» и утыкается взглядом в пол. Ее глаза печет, как будто в них попали осьминожьи чернила.  
  
Вскоре появляются другие люди: мужчина и женщина в одинаковой темной одежде со смешными шапочками на головах. Мужчина уводит куда-то семью Эрика, а женщина начинает задавать вопросы:  
  
— Как тебя зовут? Где ты живешь? — Ариэль машет рукой в сторону моря, женщина почему-то хмурится. — Сколько тебе лет? — Она показывает на пальцах шестнадцать, и женщина начинает водить палочкой по плоскому белому листу — Ариэль никогда не видела такого растения. На листе остаются темные каракули, и она наклоняется поближе, восхищенно разглядывая человеческое изобретение.  
  
— Она, похоже, немая, — сообщает женщина вернувшемуся напарнику.  
  
— Ты можешь говорить? — обращается она к Ариэль, и она мотает головой. — Ну, хоть не глухая. А писать?  
  
Что?  
  
— Дай ей ручку, Свенсон, — говорит он женщине, и та протягивает ей палочку и еще один лист.  
  
Ага, значит выводить каракули — это «писать», догадывается она и начинает рисовать палочки и завитушки, как это делала женщина.  
  
— Так, и писать не умеет, — заключает мужчина. Она опять ошиблась! Ариэль огорченно возвращает женщине ее штучки. — Может, язык жестов? — Он начинает делать какие-то знаки руками, Ариэль заворожено наблюдает.  
  
— Тоже нет? — опускает он руки. — А она, вообще, адекватная? Хозяева сообщают о странном поведении. Какое сегодня число, ты знаешь?  
  
Число? Число чего?  
  
— Кто король Швеции? — подключается женщина.  
  
Ариэль растеряна. Короля — ее отца — зовут Тритон, но что такое Швеция?  
  
У нее вдруг начинает чесаться в носу, и она издает резкий громкий звук.  
  
— Так, — решает мужчина, — ее в любом случае надо везти в больницу. Там и психиатрическое обследование проведут.  
  
Женщина берет ее за запястье и тянет к выходу. Ариэль пытается вырваться, тянется к двери, за которой… Эрик! Эрик!  
  
— Думаешь, мальчишка ее знает? — спрашивает женщина, таща ее за собой.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — отвечает мужчина. — Наверное, увидела где-нибудь. Девчонки в ее возрасте легко влюбляются. Надо проверить места, где он бывал, может, кто-то ее вспомнит.  
  
Ее выводят наружу, Ариэль оборачивается на каждом шагу — вдруг Эрик все-таки появится, — но больше его не видит.  
  
Она думает, что ее поведут к морю, люди ведь передвигаются на лодках, да? Та, на которой Ариэль в первый раз увидела Эрика, называлась «яхта», она помнит. Но нет, повозка, к которой они приближаются, стоит на земле, опираясь на четыре круглых камня — она не знает другого слова — и плохо пахнет. Ей хочется посмотреть, кого запрягают в свои повозки люди, но ее подталкивают в спину и пригибают голову, и она оказывается внутри.  
  
Ариэль запутывается в новых конечностях, и, когда поднимает голову, люди уже сидят внутри. Мужчина нажимает какую-то кнопку, повозка начинает издавать громкие звуки, запах становится сильнее и они едут. Повозка едет сама по себе! А ей говорили, что у людей нет магии! Ариэль прилипает к окну, потрясенно рассматривая проносящиеся за ним здания и людей, — сколько здесь людей! Как рыбы в море!  
  
Повозка останавливается у огромного здания и ее заводят внутрь. Там очень яркий свет, очень, очень громко («Доктор Фредрикссон! Срочно подойдите в приемное отделение!», — Ариэль зажимает уши руками) и пахнет болезнью. Зачем ее сюда привезли? Она же не больна!  
  
Одетая в белое женщина подходит к Ариэль и ее людям и уводит ее в маленькое помещение, где много блестящих странных вещей. Ей зачем-то светят в глаза, прикладывают к груди холодный кружок и засовывают белую штуку в ухо.  
  
— Показатели нормальные, но мы оставим ее на ночь. Утром психиатр с ней побеседует.  
  
Ее снова уводят, забирают теплую штуку, в которую она куталась всю дорогу, и дают человеческую одежду, потом оставляют одну.  
  
— Ложись, детка, — говорит ей женщина в белом перед уходом, — поспи.  
  
Ариэль послушно ложится.  
  
Жжение в глазах становится сильнее, и из них начинает течь соленая вода. Наверное, волшебство Урсулы закончилось, и она превращается в морскую воду. Ариэль надеется, что, когда превратится совсем, то сможет вернуться домой, в океан. Пусть хоть так.  
  
Она долго лежит в ожидании, но вода продолжает течь только из глаз, и она не замечает, как засыпает.  
  
***  
  
Утром ей приносят человеческую еду, она странного цвета и совсем безвкусная, но Ариэль очень проголодалась и съедает все. Потом приходят еще белые люди и задают ей много странных вопросов, на которые она не смогла бы ответить, даже если бы у нее был голос.  
  
— Может, она «маугли», доктор?  
  
— Детей, воспитанных животными, не бывает, Петерссон, это миф. И она, очевидно, понимает человеческую речь.  
  
— Ну, не животными. Может, какой нибудь маньяк держал ее у себя в подвале. Время она определять не умеет, простейший тест на закономерности провалила — ну кто объединяет кошку с машиной? И сестры говорят, она ела руками.  
  
Опять, опять она все сделала неправильно!  
  
— Маньяк? Не вижу признаков сексуального насилия, но надо проверить.  
  
То, что с ней делают потом, ужасно унизительно, и Ариэль снова плачет.  
  
— Бедная девочка, не понимает, что происходит!  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, ее не насиловали. О! Это может значить, что маньяк — женщина!  
  
— Оставьте расследование полиции, Петерссон.  
  
— Куда ее теперь, доктор?  
  
— В психушку, куда еще? Не отдавать же ее такую в приемную семью.  
  
— Петерссон! Не «психушка», а психиатрическая клиника! Вы же будущий врач!  
  
— Извините, доктор.  
  
Приходят другие люди, и Ариэль снова куда-то везут. Новое место похоже на предыдущее — «больницу», но меньше, и окружено высокими растениями. Внутри много девочек разного возраста, ее селят вместе с двумя из них.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? Я Астрид, это Камилла, а ты?  
  
— Ты что, не слышала? Она немая.  
  
— Ой, правда? Хочешь конфету? Она вкусная. Ой, не ешь ее вместе с оберткой!  
  
— Вот дурочка.  
  
— Ками! Не говори так, она же обидится! Не слушай ее, пойдем, сейчас по телику Бенни Хилл начнется. Он тебе нравится? Ужасно смешной!  
  
Ариэль почти ничего не понимает, но Астрид хорошая, и она идет.  
  
***  
  
Она привыкает жить среди людей. Теперь она знает, что вилкой не расчесываются, а едят, вот бы Скаттл удивился!  
  
Она часто ошибается, конечно, но Астрид ей помогает («Ой! Не ешь фиалку! У меня шоколадка есть, хочешь?»). Если ей повезет, над ней всего лишь смеются, но, когда она пытается заснуть в ванне, ее на три дня привязывают к кровати.  
  
Ей дают фамилию, просто выбрав из толстой желтой книги, и имя:  
  
— Тебя нашли 23 сентября, это день Елизаветы-праведницы, — объясняет Астрид, и она привыкает на него откликаться.  
  
Позже, когда она осваивает язык жестов и буквы, она думает сказать, как ее на самом деле зовут, но русалки Ариэль больше нет, у нее теперь новая жизнь и новое имя.  
  
— Детка, познакомься, это господин Пальмгрен, Хольгрен Пальмгрен, он будет твоим опекуном.  
  
Хольгрен добрый, он не заставляет ее отвечать на вопросы и не смеется, если она делает что-то неправильно. У него в доме она впервые видит компьютер, и опекун помогает ей с ним разобраться.  
  
С компьютерами намного проще, чем с людьми — с ними не надо разговаривать, и они всегда делают то, что она от них хочет.  
  
Хольгрен находит ей работу в детективном агентстве. Ничего особенного, подай-принеси, но у нее появляются деньги, и первое, что она делает – обрезает волосы и красит их в черный цвет. Больше ничего не связывает ее с прежней жизнью.  
  
На нее нападают ночью через несколько дней после восемнадцатилетия.  
  
Уже почти полночь, и она торопится на последний автобус. Завтра — слушание в комиссии по опекунству, ей надо выспаться.  
  
— Эй, крошка! — Она не обращает внимания. — Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! — Если она срежет вот через этот проулок, то, наверное, успеет.  
  
Чужая рука хватает ее за локоть.  
  
Она не может закричать, и убежать не может — ходить она давно привыкла, но бег — совсем другое дело. Она пытается отбиваться, но человек намного сильнее, он бьет ее кулаком в живот и, пока она хватает ртом воздух, бросает на землю возле мусорных баков. Что-то влажно хлюпает под ее головой, вонь забивает горло и мешает дышать. _Волосы придется отмывать два часа._ Человек стаскивает с нее джинсы вместе с бельем, раздвигает ноги и падает сверху. В нее вдвигается — больно-больно-больно! — большое, горячее, твердое, толкается снова и снова. _На автобус она теперь точно опоздает._ Луна освещает его лицо — закушенную губу, волосы, липнущие к потному лбу. Она зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть жадной похоти во взгляде. _Пусть это закончится, ну пожалуйста._  
  
Он содрогается всем телом, замирает, потом встает лениво и шуршит одеждой. Она ждет, пока эхо его шагов не замрет вдалеке, и только тогда открывает глаза. Поднимается, хватаясь руками за грязный бак, кидает в него измазанную куртку и ковыляет домой, с трудом переставляя ноги, каждый шаг отзывается болью глубоко внутри.  
  
Она добирается до дома под утро и долго смывает с себя кровь и грязь. Утром Хольгрен везет ее на слушание.  
  
— Что-то ты бледная. Волнуешься?  
  
Она пытается взять себя в руки и казаться _нормальной_ , но не справляется, и комиссия признает ее временно недееспособной и оставляет под опекой еще на пять лет.  
  
После этого она записывается в боксерскую студию, где над ней скоро перестают смеяться и дают прозвище «Оса» — за быстроту и ловкость. Еще она находит тату-салон и делает татуировку во всю спину — дракон, самое свирепое чудище в человеческой мифологии.  
  
Вскоре она доказывает директору агентства, как хорошо умеет добывать информацию, и ее начинают привлекать к расследованиям, поручая все более сложные дела.  
  
Страшные воспоминания постепенно сглаживаются, у нее есть любимая работа, и бокс, и почти-друзья. Ей кажется, что она наконец нашла свое место в человеческом мире, но с Хольгреном случается инсульт, и ее новым опекуном становится Нильс Бьюрман. Он не похож на Хольгрена — считает ее дурочкой и раздевает маслеными глазами при каждой встрече.  
  
Как-то раз она едет в метро и вдруг замечает ублюдка, который изнасиловал ее пару лет назад. Она идет за ним следом и в переулке, похожем на тот, первый, набрасывается на него со спины. Он не ожидает нападения, и она теперь умеет драться и избивает его до полусмерти.  
  
Ее арестовывают, и Бьюрман добивается, чтобы суд признал ее невменяемой. Она узнает — для чего, когда он накладывает лапу на ее деньги (она теперь неплохо зарабатывает в агентстве) и шантажирует, угрожая оставить без средств к существованию. Сначала он заставляет ее себе отсосать, потом входит во вкус — привязывает к кровати, раздевает и насилует несколько часов. Закончив, он натягивает штаны и велит ей прийти через неделю.  
  
— И прояви побольше энтузиазма, сучка!  
  
Он уверен, что «чокнутая» никому не пожалуется, но забывает, что она — опытный детектив. Она записала насилие на камеру.  
  
В следующий раз она вырубает его шокером, раздевает догола прямо на полу, заклеивает рот скотчем и демонстрирует запись.  
  
«Ты оставишь в покое меня и мои деньги, или я разошлю ее во все газеты», — пишет она на листе бумаги. Бьюрман скулит и лихорадочно кивает, но она еще не закончила. Она переворачивает его на живот и вставляет в зад найденное здесь же дилдо, пинком загоняет внутрь. Бьюрман орет, и она уходит, оставляя его корчиться на полу.  
  
Теперь она зависит от него только на бумаге и планирует когда-нибудь освободиться и официально.  
  
Жизнь возвращается в привычную колею, а несколько месяцев спустя к ней приходит новый клиент:  
  
— Лисбет Саландер? Меня зовут Микаэль Блумквист, и мне нужна ваша помощь.


End file.
